Confissões de um Coração Partido
by Kellxinha-Malfoy
Summary: Gina resolve escrever sobre os erros, e bote erros nisso, que ela cometeu por causa de Harry... comédia romântica que narra esses momentos!
1. Crônicas

**Disclaimer: - **Tia J.K. dá esse Harry p/ mim?

_- Tah maluca queridinha? Tenho planos pra ele, o contrato ainda não acabou. _

- Tenho Planos MTUUUU melhores pra ele!

_- Como? _

- NADA! NÂO QUERIA MESMO! XDDDDDD

**Sinopse: **Gina resolve escrever sobre os erros, e bote erros nisso, que ela cometeu por causa de Harry... comédia romântica que narra esses momentos!

**Confissões de um Coração Partido**

**Cap 1: Crônicas**

Essa idéia de escrever essas crônicas sobre a minha vida amorosa, que se resume a um cara basicamente, surgiu depois da minha ultima, mas não única decepção.

Ao longo dos anos, eu venho tentado de diversos modos ter uma relação, não sexual, mas sentimental. Bom, se rolasse sexo eu também não me incomodaria _nem um pouco_. Mas o caso é que quando uma das táticas que eu uso parece começar a funcionar, falha, voa tudo pelos ares, bate tudo no ventilador, desse tudo ralo abaixo. Minhas crônicas se resumem às falhas da minha vida, e olha que não são poucas.

Eu sou Gina Weasley, tenho 20 anos, estudo medi-bruxaria no Instituto Médico de St. Cristen, faço estágio no Hospital St. Mugus, cuido das crianças que sofreram acidentes mágicos, e acreditem, não são poucas, essa semana um menininho, tinha uns 5 anos, chegou com a cabeça entalada no penico, como ele conseguiu isso, até agora eu me pergunto, o que dragões a criatura queria ver ali? Pra onde ia o pipizinho? **(1) **

Mas o _menino-do-penico_ não vem ao caso. A questão é que eu gosto desse menino, digo, homem, porque de menino ele não tem nada _mesmo, _desde dos meus 11 anos, tudo bem que naquela época era uma paixonite totalmente infantil e ridícula, mas eu só pensava nele, escrevia no meu diário sobre ele, ficava babando por ele, essas coisas que toda criança faz quando acha que encontrou _o_ príncipe. Mas eu não vou citar essa fase decadente da minha vida.

Essa crônica começa no momento que tivemos alguma coisa, eu tinha 15 anos, mas durou pouco tempo, infelizmente. Naquela época, e eu ainda me lembro com exatidão o momento que ele me beijou pela 1ª vez, o susto foi tanto que eu bati meu dente no dele! Ainda bem que isso não influenciou.

Aqueles dias foram incríveis. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, e nesse caso, muito pouco, ele terminou, se voltou totalmente para a busca do melhor modo de acabar com Voldemort.

E vocês acertaram, é de Harry Potter que eu falo. O menino que sobreviveu! Mas pra mim ele sempre foi Harry, apenas Harry, o menino magricela, ou nem tanto, de olhos esmeraldas, que passava os verões na minha casa, jogava quadribol com meus irmãos, ajudava a desgnomizar o jardim e detestava nabo.

E enquanto ele saiu mundo afora com meu irmão e Mione, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, eu fiquei em casa, em casa que eu digo não é exatamente em casa, porque eu saia sempre que possível, mas sem sair com ninguém, e quanto eu digo isso não foi por falta de oportunidade não, eu devia ter ficado com o francês, filho do amigo do meu pai, que baita desperdício. Mas sim, eu fiquei esperando ele voltar, achando que quando isso acontecesse, tudo começaria de onde parou, mas isso aconteceu? Não.

Sabem por que? Quando ele voltou, ele tinha uma loira horrível a tiracolo. Eu não sei como, nem quando, mas ela estava lá, agarrada no pescoço dele, literalmente, lambendo a sola do sapato dele, e Merlin sabe como aquilo me enjoava. Devia ter ficado com o francês_ mesmo, _como eu me arrependo. Eu tinha 18 anos nessa época, passei três anos da minha vida esperando ele voltar, e da nisso. Eu sei que vocês me acham uma demente agora, mas ninguém, acreditem, acha isso mais do que eu!

Eu fiquei calada cumprimentei a menina com a maior falsidade possível, afinal, eu tinha que dividir o quarto com ela, não foi bem por isso na realidade, por que eu podia muito bem pegar meu salário e ir pro Caldeirão Furado enquanto ela estivesse lá em casa, foi simplesmente porque ele perceberia na hora que eu ainda estava na dele, coisa que ele nunca imaginou que eu fosse fazer, se eu fizesse isso. E queridos, isso era uma coisa que não podia acontecer.

Mas uma coisa eu sabia, ele não me prometeu nada, nem que ia pensar em mim, nem que ia esperar por mim, nada. Eu que pensei que ele fosse fazer isso, que idiotice. O que me consola é que ele pensava que não ia voltar.

Então, quando eu percebi o olhar de desejo que ele me lançou, as coisas mudaram de figura, ele não estava assim tão na da oxigenada afinal. Não pude deixar de ficar feliz, conquistá-lo seria fácil, mas não com a baranga por perto. Se bem que isso não foi um problema muito grande, porque uma das noites, lá no quarto, ela desabafou comigo, chorando, que ele tinha dito que não dava mais e tinha acabado, e que ela não sabia o porquê , que iria embora, não queria mais vê-lo, e mais umas coisas que eu não escutei. Eu, claro, fiquei surpresa, afinal não tinha nem um mês que eles estavam na Toca.

E durante esse tempo, eu pensei como faria para conquistá-lo novamente. Cada encontro no corredor passou a ser articulado minimamente por mim, a vez que eu sai do banheiro de toalha, e até a que eu entrei quando tinha "desocupado" na porta, mesmo sabendo que ele estava lá, escovando os dentes. Merlin, por que ele não podia estar tomando banho?

Então enquanto _consolava_ a menina e dizia que as coisas poderiam mudar, e ela fingia que estava de coração partido, a interesseira, eu ria por dentro.

Ria não, gargalhava, por ele ter acabado com ela, e mais ainda, por que eu sabia que tinha sido por minha causa.

E quando ela foi embora, os olhares dele faziam meu corpo queimar, ele me devorava com os olhos, não tinha anseio que minha família visse, o que não aconteceu porque todos são muito desligados, cada um em seu próprio mundo, mas eu vi. Eu senti, e de repente, ele começou a encontrar comigo em todos os lugares da casa também.

Eu ria sozinha no meu quarto quando isso acontecia. A gente não conversava muito nessa época, estava com o horário muito apertado e quando eu estava em casa era de passagem. Mas quando minhas férias chegaram, bingo!

Eu que quando criança ficava no quarto, fazia questão de passar a maior parte do tempo fora dele. Até quando estava sozinha. E foi em um desses dias, em que eu estava deitada no sofá pensando na vida, ou seja, num moreno dos olhos verdes e corpo sarado, que ele aparatou.

Eu acordei pra vida quando senti um peso em cima de mim, porque aparentemente ele tinha aparatado no sofá, ele estava _sentado_ em mim. Já estava com as pernas vermelhas quando ele resolveu levantar, eu, com uma falsa indignação, comecei a dizer que era um absurdo ele me usar como sofá e que ele não ia gostar que eu fizesse isso com ele.

Sabem o que ele me respondeu? "Quem disse? Aliás, belas pernas"!   
Ele falou das minhas pernas, como se ele não soubesse que elas eram belas, mas a questão era: ele estava dando em cima de mim, descaradamente.

Eu entrei no jogo, claro, não sou besta nem nada:

"-_Quem disse? – deu um sorriso safado – Aliás, belas pernas!_

_A menina de 18 anos, deitada no sofá, deu um risinho, parecido com o dele, sentando._

_- São as mesmas de sempre. – respondeu simplesmente._

_- Sua boca também? – ele estava em pé de frente pra ela, com aquele sorriso que faria qualquer mulher ficar louca, as mãos no bolso da calça jeans, acentuando os braços fortes. Era oficial: jogo de sedução iniciado. _

_- A sua é? _

_- A mesma, apenas mais experiente. Assim como a sua. – ela gargalhou quando ele jogou verde. – Então?_

_- O que? – a falsa inocência na voz não negava, passava claramente que ele acertara, mesmo que não fosse verdade._

_- Quero provar! – Gina riu, gostava mais desse Harry que do menino mais tímido, que seguia os padrões Ele estava mais ousado, e ela adorava isso, ia brincar até dizer basta._

_- Provar? – o sorriso idêntico ao dele – Não sei Potter. O que eu ganho com isso?_

_Ele gargalhou._

_- Você anda muito exploradora. Ganha o direito de provar minha boca. _

_- Não, ela eu já conheço. _

_- Mas não o que ela aprendeu. _

_Ele se aproximou da ruiva, que estava em pé de frente pra ele. Colocou uns fios ruivos atrás da orelha dela, que não se mexeu._

_Ele aproximou a boca da dela, o calor dos corpos, as borboletas voando pelo estomago da menina, não era sonho, nem imaginação._

_PLOC..._

_PLOC... _

_PLOC..._

_A casa foi tomada pelos barulhos das pessoas aparatando, fazendo-o se afastar rápido. _

_Ela foi ajudar sua mãe a guardar as compras, tinha gostado do jogo, o sorriso não negava."_

Viram? _Descaradamente! _

Eu sei que eu também provoquei né, não vou negar que eu também tava louca pra provar o que ele aprendeu, hihihi.

Ai ai, que saudade dessa época.

O que aconteceu foi que demorou um tempo para ficarmos sozinhos de novo, e quando isso aconteceu, bom, não foi uma das melhores recordações. Mas essa fica pra outro capítulo.

** FIM do Capítulo 1**

**N/B:**_ Eh! Primeira H/G que eu beto, eu que sou louca pelo casal, dá pra acreditar num troço desses? E eu amo TANTO esse Harry desse jeitinho safado de ser! E a Kell ta piorando a minha paixão com essa fic tão TUDO que acabou de começar e já me conquistou! Se eu conheço bem essa mocinha, ela vai aprontar muito por aqui!_

_Beijokas!_

_Beta da Kell, Ly Anne Black. _

**N/A: **Genteeee... amei a idéia dessa fic... eu sei que o titulo dela é meio drástico, mas a idéia da fic surgiu quando eu tava ouvindo essa musica "Confessions Of a Broken Heart" da Lindsay Lohan... to colocando mta fé nela... minha fic 1ª H/G... tenho apenas uma Song deles... mas tb to escrevendo uma fic D/G... não sei se vocês já leram Novos Rumos!  
Também não sei quando vou postar o próximo capitulo...  
mas bem que vocês podiam mandar umas reviews (umas? MTASSS)

Quem sabe eu não me animo e posto mais rápido? XDDDD

**(1) **hasuhashasu... coitada da criança!... nos piniquinhos bruxos o pipizinho (e o nº 2 tb P) desaparecem quando a criança termina XDDDDD  
sauhasuhsauhsauhsau

Bjaummmmm ENORME pessoinhas lindas!

Kellxinha Malfoy


	2. Merlim não gosta de mim!

**Disclaimer: -**Tia J.K?... Sabe uma coisa q me deixaria mtu, mtuu, MTUUU feliz agora?

- O que queridinha?

- O HARRY!

- Ahhh querida, infelizmente o Harry eh minha propriedade...

- ÔÔÔÔ Tia J.K., eu ando tão sozinha, queria tanto ele pra me fazer companhia... Queria tanto ele (olhinhos brilhando como o gatinho do Shrek)

- NÃO! O HARRY EH MEU, SOH MEU, MEU PRECIOSOOO!

- AI Q MANIACA!

**Sinopse: **Gina resolve escrever sobre os erros, e bote erros nisso, que ela cometeu por causa de Harry... Comédia romântica que narra esses momentos!

**Confissões de um Coração Partido**

**Cap 2: Merlim não gosta de mim! **

Não sei porque estou contando isso a vocês, na verdade é um dos momentos mais embaraçosos da minha vida, não me arrependo, porque ele contribuiu para que eu chegasse aonde cheguei, ou seja, nessa narração completamente embaraçosa sobre mim. E pensando desse jeito eu vejo que eu não fui muito longe, se é que eu fui a algum lugar, porque vamos combinar, depois que vocês lerem isso, eu duvido muito que digam que eu progredi em alguma coisa.

Para as pessoas que já passaram por isso, e eu tenho certeza, não podem ser muitas, não existem muitas pessoas tão azaradas quanto eu, se é que existe alguém tão azarado quanto eu, eu digo: obrigada por me fazerem ver que eu não sou a única que passa por essas situações desesperadoras.

Não me perguntem porque eu não omito esses fatos, vocês acham que eu não pensei nisso? A questão é que são fatos muito importantes para entender a historia, omitir seria como, sanduíche sem pão, como musica sem instrumento, como...

Ah... é importante e pronto.

Mas sim, deixando de enrolar e chegando aonde vocês querem, que é saber dos micos cômicos que eu pago, eu sei que é isso, não adianta negar. Essa noite foi mais ou menos três meses depois do que aconteceu na sala, eu ia com uma amiga a uma boate, sabe essas danceterias trouxas? Pronto, nós íamos a uma muito famosa. Passei o dia me produzindo, deixando bem claro, ou melhor, transparente pro Harry que eu ia sair, e eu tenho certeza que com a saia jeans no meio da coxa, a frente única repleta de brilho e meu salto agulha, ele sabia que eu ia ter muitos meninos atrás de mim a noite toda, sem querer me gabar, essa foi a intenção mesmo.

A questão é que quando eu cheguei lá, essa minha amiga foi logo se agarrando com um menino, bonitinho até, mas eles foram pra um canto e eu não vi mais. Na verdade, quando eu passei pelo tal canto eles dois estavam se engolindo lá, não dava pra saber quem era quem, muito empolgado o negocio, mas não vem ao caso. Eu fui dar uma volta pelo lugar, ver como tava o movimento, os gatinhos, dar uma checada geral.

A questão é que quando eu chego no bar, o garçom quis me pagar uma bebida, e olha que eu não sou de beber, mas umazinha não matava né. Daí eu fui dançar na maior, toda animada, ai veio um menino, e quis ficar comigo, e eu não quis, eu sei: _burra, _então ele me pagou outra bebida, e a gente começou a conversar no bar, e a beber, e a conversa rolava, e a bebida entrava, só sei que de repente começou a tocar uma musica que eu amo, Love Generation, não sei se vocês conhecem, mas isso também, não vem ao caso, só que quando começou a tocar me deu uma vontade enorme de dançar, e eu dancei.

Dancei muito, em cima do bar, com um monte de meninos embaixo, tendo uma visão privilegiada da minha calcinha, e o menino que tava bebendo comigo todo animado, subiu no bar também e dançou comigo, seria cômico o que ele fazia, se eu tivesse vendo de longe, alias, estávamos os dois lá em cima, dançando, de vez em quando a mão dele escapulindo pra minha perna, já tava quase fazendo um strip quando alguém me pega no colo, e me leva pra fora da boate, e quando eu consigo finalmente ver quem é, adivinhem!

Isso mesmo, Harry, e como ele foi parar lá? Eu não sei, tava muito bêbada pra lembrar, parecia uma louca, ficava dizendo que ele era um filé, um pão, o ultimo biscoito do pacote, que ele era tudo de mais gostoso, e que ele _podia_ se achar, que eu desejava ele. Pasmem. Eu disse isso mesmo. Ai ele me levou de volta pra casa, me colocou na cama e ficou lá comigo. Comigo **_bêbada_**. Só Merlin e ele sabem o que eu disse.

Mas se vocês pensam que isso é ruim, vocês não sabem de nada:

"_Gina acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça, estava deitada na cama de Harry, com uma camisa de Harry, abraçada a Harry! _

_MEU MERLIN O QUE ELA ANDOU FAZENDO **COM** HARRY?_

_Sentou de uma vez, tudo começou a girar, o movimento brusco acordou o menino, que dormia só de bermuda ao seu lado.Ele colocou a mão em suas costas, servindo como apoio._

_- Você ta bem, quer vomitar? _

"_**Você ta bem? Quer VOMITAR? É isso que ele me diz?" **_

_- To bem, que é que eu to fazendo aqui? _

_- Você dormiu aqui, não lembra?_

_- Não! Eu dormi aqui, **com você? **_

_-Foi._

_- Ai minha cabeça! – Gina deitou na cama de novo. – Que foi que aconteceu ontem?_

_- A gente voltou da boate, veio pra cá, você não lembra mesmo? – o tom **totalmente** malicioso._

_- Não! Harry pelo amor de Merlim o que foi que aconteceu ontem? – Gina disse meio desesperada, não acreditava que tinha dormido com Harry e não se lembrava. Merlim totalmente detestava ela! – O que eu fiz ontem?_

_- Tudo – deu um sorriso. – Você deveria perguntar o que não fez ontem! _

_- Harry, a gente, a gente... você sabe... – não conseguiu olhar pra ele._

_- Gina. – Harry deitou também, de lado e a mirou fixamente. – Olha, se você se arrependeu, tudo bem, eu só quero que você saiba que foi muito bom! _

_- Harry, eu não lembro! – ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. _

_- Se você quiser eu te lembro. – se aconchegou à menina e sussurrou sensual. – Posso te mostrar! – mordicou a orelha dela, fazendo-a arrepiar. _

_- Se você puder me **contar**, eu agradeço.- porcaria de bebida, porcaria de noite, porcaria de dor de cabeça!" _

_**Flashback**_

_Entraram no quarto aos beijos, também, depois de ouvir a menina gritar que o **queria, **a carne é fraca! Gina o beijava com vontade, enquanto tentava inutilmente arrancar sua camisa. Prensou-a na parede, fazendo-a sentir o quanto estava excitado, o quanto a queria. As bocas se buscavam, as mãos fortes de Harry subiam e desciam pela coxa dela com força, queimando por onde passava, ela por sua vez estava com uma mão segurando firme o cabelo castanho e bagunçado, enquanto a outra o trazia pra mais perto. Subiu a mão firme pelas costas alvas, até o cordão da frente única, desfazendo os nós facilmente, a blusa deslizou para o chão deixando os seios a mostra, sentiu uma pontada no baixo ventre quando viu os mamilos delicados da menina, não pensou duas vezes antes de lambê-los, fazendo a ruiva jogar a cabeça para trás, arfando. Andou em direção a cama, sem parar as caricias, aproveitou que ela tirava as sandálias, para puxar a camisa, completamente ensopada. Voltou a beijá-la enquanto as mãos ágeis desabotoavam e jogavam a saia dela em algum lugar, que calcinha de renda era aquela? Ele não estava ficando louco, estava louco há muito tempo! Deitou em cima da menina, prendeu firmemente as mãos delicadas em cima da cabeça dela com uma mão, mordiscou os mamilos dela, enquanto com a outra a acariciava por cima da calcinha, fazendo-a gemer. Num momento de distração, ela soltou as mãos e desabotoou a calça do moreno, que a jogou longe rapidinho, junto com a cueca e a calcinha dela. Voltou a se encaixar nela, pressionando, as mãos delas estavam em sua bunda, trazendo-o para mais perto. Afastou as pernas dela de modo que pudesse se encaixar melhor, e começou a penetrá-la devagar, no inicio ela se contraiu um pouco, mas foi relaxando e com isso ele pode aumentar o ritmo, gemiam alto, as mãos delas estavam em suas costas, puxando o mais, até que explodiu, ainda fez uns movimentos antes de jogar o corpo em cima do dela, exausto._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Alguém consegue me explicar como eu cheguei a esse ponto decadente? Não, porque dormir com ele e não lembrar não foi o bastante, ele tinha que me descrever os fatos _detalhadamente_. E eu tinha esperado tanto por aquilo pra não lembrar, tanto. Por Merlin, porque você não gosta de mim?

Fiquei obcecada.

Não, serio mesmo, obcecada por me lembrar da minha noite com ele. **_A_** noite.

Ouvi falar de uma poção que fazia as pessoas lembrarem do que faziam quando estavam bêbedas, ou alcoolicamente transtornadas, como eu prefiro dizer, mas comecei a buscar essa poção, e o Harry ficava o tempo todo no meu pé, querendo me **_lembrar_** como tudo tinha acontecido. Alegando que podia me fazer sentir tudo de novo, ou nas palavras dele: "te faço gemer do mesmo jeito".

Vocês sabem quantas vezes eu me amaldiçoei? Quantas vezes eu xinguei? E jurei que não ia mais beber?

Bom, eu acabei descobrindo onde encontrar a tal poção, até que não foi difícil, mas ela era bem mais cara do que eu pensei. Mas valia a pena, ia pegar minhas lembranças, colocar numa penseira e **assistir **sempre que me desse vontade! Ai, nunca me senti tão feliz, assim que coloquei minhas mãozinhas na poção fui correndo pro meu quarto. Finalmente, **o **momento que eu tanto esperei!

Mas vocês não sabem o que eu lembrei quando bebi! Nem vão acreditar!

Eu lembrei que estava dormindo bêbada no chão do banheiro, com a cabeça em cima da tampa da privada!

Alguém acredita nisso? E sabem quem me achou? Ele mesmo! Aquele miserável! Bastardo! Ele me acordou e me levou pro quarto dele, onde **_eu _**vesti a camisa dele, e apaguei! Aquele safado, sem vergonha, ficou um tempão falando aquelas coisas no meu ouvido! Eu estava louca, achando que o teto ia cair, que eu não ia lembrar da nossa primeira noite! Que eu tinha esperado tanto por isso, e que Merlim me odiava, eu **_xinguei_** Merlim, **_muitas_** vezes!

Nem preciso dizer que soltei toda minha raiva contida nele né! O desgraçado! Saí que nem uma maluca do quarto, xingando aquele peste de tudo que era nome, e sabem o que ele fez?

Ele riu! Na minha cara! Eu juro que só não quebrei a cara dele porque a mamãe estava em casa, e só não chutei o Harry **_Junior, _**se é que vocês me entendem, porque eu tenho amor aos filhos que eu quero ter! Sem comentários ridículos! To em greve, ele vai ver na hora do **_vamo vê_** de verdade!

Não preciso nem dizer que foram semanas de xingamento né!

**N/A: **Pessoas! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Capitulo pequenininho, rapidinho também porque não to com muito tempo não! Essa NC... minha primeira NC... surgiu de um momento muito...

Muito... estimulante... muito inspirador... Ly... vc viu, eu **_tinha_** que aproveitar o meu muso inspirador! huhsauhsasahusa

Minha beta linda, Ly, esse cap é dedicado a vc, pelos seus 15 aninhos dia 20/02!

Parabensssssss Aninhaaaaaaaaa! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bom, a crise da Gina foi decadente, eu não queria passar por isso, coitada! E ainda nem teve as imagens que ela tantooo queria!

E o Harry contando o que aconteceu a ela... será?

Ai Deus! Meu pobre coraçãozinho!

MANDEM REVIEWS PESSOAS!

Não foi fácil escrever essa NC, meu coraçãozinho ta fraco agora!

Bjaummmmm ENORME P/ VCS!

_**N/B: **(DELIRANDO) Eu ganhei o cap de presente! Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! MORRAM! EU ganhei o cap de presente! Huauahusauhh! Tipo, MUSOO SIMMM! E se a gente não pode viver na vida real... ai, ai. Putz! Eu já te disse que ta perfeita? Acho que eu disse que ta perfeita1 Mas pêra, que eu vou dizer que ta perfeita! A NC TÁ PERFEITAA! Muito mais empolgante que dormir com a cabeça num vaso! Aff! A Gina que naum sabe aproveitar as coisas boas da vida! _

_Te amuuuu! Obrigada, minha linda Kell, obrigadinha! _

_Ass: Beta Ly._

_**Kellxinha**_

**Miaka: **Oiiii linda! Dessa vez rolou um amasso fantasiado ai!

Hsusahuashusahaushsau

Espero q vc tenha gostado!

Bjaummmm Enormeeee!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Aninha Malfoy Snape: **Aninhaaaaa! NC sim, sim, sim! E nem demorou tah vendo!

Pode deixar q eu te aviso... tu sabe q eu aviso msm! Ahsuashuashaus

Brigada pela força linda!

Eh mtu importante q vc tenha gostado... e dessa NC tb! XDDDDDDDDD

ADORO VC!

Bjaummmmm Enormeeeeeeee!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Sshelena: **Oiii lindaaa! Que bom q vc gostouuuu... mais ainda pq vc n gosta tanto de H/G...

Espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap...

O Rony safadinho? Hasuhasuhasuhasu

Só as vezes... vc gosta mais de fics com o Rony então?

Bjaummmm grandeeeee linda!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Nady Voldie: **A continuação rapidinho Nady!

Espero q vc tenha gostado!

Bjaummmm grandeee!

_**Kellxinha**_

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter: **Loiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sua amiguinha escreveu uma NC!

O Harry apronta de novo? Será?

Q q tu acha?

HAHSUASHUAHSUASHU

Eiii pó... tenho q te contar qm foi meu muso inspirador!

Se bem q qnd tu ler eu acho q jah tenho te contado XDDDDDDDDDDD

Hsausahuashusahsau

AMOOO VC FLORRRRRRR!

BAJUMMMMMMM ENORMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_**Kellxinha**_


	3. TPM e Depressão

**Disclaimer: -**Tiaaaaaaaaa... Vc não sabe com quem eu passei a noite! PPPP

- E com quem foi? indiferente  
- Com o Harry e agora ele é MEU! HUAHUAHUA! risada maléfica  
- NAOOOOO! Tia J.K. puxa a varinha e aponta pra mim - AVADA...

sendo acordada bruscamente do meu sonho pela Ly

**N/B: **Sim! Eu só má! Harry é meu, ora bolas! Ninguém mais pode ter esse tipo de sonho ai! mostra o aval dado pela tia Jô

**Sinopse: **Gina resolve escrever sobre os erros, e bote erros nisso, que ela cometeu por causa de Harry... Comédia romântica que narra esses momentos!

**Confissões de um Coração Partido**

**Cap 3: TPM e Depressão**

Ahhhh como eu _detesto_ esse período do mês, é frustrante! Primeiro porque eu me sinto gorda, inchada e pesada. Segundo porque eu não sei que forma meu humor vai assumir, mês passado, por exemplo, eu explodi varias vezes todos os vasos da casa, inclusive o favorito da mamãe, presente de uma bruxa holandesa, a simples menção de Harry Potter! E por Merlim, parecia que as pessoas tinham que falar nele _o tempo todo_! Claro que mamãe ficava roxa cada vez que o vasinho dela explodia.

E por todos os magos, eu não tive o _desprazer_ de cruzar com ele nesse período infeliz, sorte dele, porque se um dos meus irmãos soltasse qualquer coisa como: "Liga não Harry, ela ta na TPM!", e ele sorrisse daquele jeito irritante (que ele sabe que eu _odeio_), ia ter resquícios de Harry Potter por toda a Toca, e não ia ter _reparo_ que desse jeito!

Mas pra minha surpresa, quando desci as escadas, totalmente inerte em pensamentos, dei de cara com ele. Senti um aperto instantâneo no peito, ele estava completamente lindo e gostoso (mais que o normal) naquela calça jeans escura, que parecia ser feita pra enlouquecer mulheres como _eu_,pois marcava toda extensão das penas grossas. Subi meus olhos por aquele corpo divino, e vi os músculos do peitoral delineados pela camisa preta, senti uma vontade de agarrá-lo crescendo dentro de mim. Encarei os olhos verdes com desejo, e vi quando ele sorriu marotamente em minha direção. Segurei o corrimão da escada com força, como se isso pudesse me impedir de andar até ele decididamente e beijar aqueles lábios sensuais.

Infelizmente, instantes depois, senti como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido derramado sobre mim, sem dó nem piedade, quando me dei conta que ao lado dele se encontrava uma mulher, morena, cabelo no meio das costas, corpo bem definido. Tinha que admitir que ela era muito bonita, e isso só me fazia sentir pior. A cada instante o aperto e a dor no meu peito aumentavam, comecei a fazer um esforço enorme pra segurar as lagrimas que pareciam não querer esperar nem mais um segundo para cair. Tendo consciência disso, subi correndo as escadas, sem olhar pra trás e bati com força a porta do meu quarto.

Uma raiva tomou conta de mim, uma ira tão grande que me fez querer jogar todas as coisas que estavam ao alcance da minha mão contra a parede, mas ao invés disso eu cai ajoelhada ao pé da minha cama, as lagrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, que eu tinha afundado no travesseiro, numa tentativa frustrada de abafar os meus gritos.

Como ele tinha coragem de ficar trazendo essas mulheres pra _minha_ casa? Era muita cara de pau, o cúmulo do absurdo! O que, por Merlim, eu tinha feito pra merecer uma coisa dessas na minha vida? Por que eu tinha que sentir isso logo por ele? Porque ele era assim? Porque ele não entendia que era comigo que ele devia estar?

Suprimiu mais um grito abafado, e pra piorar a situação, ela era _bonita, _na verdade de todas as mulheres que ele saiu até agora, na opinião de Gina essa era a que mais se destacava, e isso só a fazia chorar mais. Como ele ia ficar com _ela _se ele tinha aquela mulher?

A dor se misturava com ciúmes, com o desejo de estar no lugar daquela _coisa! _As lagrimas derramadas não amenizavam a dor que sentia, parecia que mesmo que chorasse até ficar seca não seria o bastante! Até quando ia ter que agüentar isso? Será que iria ao casamento dele com outra, desejando ser ela a dizer "_sim_"?

Porque Merlim, as outras pessoas conseguiam ficar com o amor da vida delas e eu estava ali, despedaçada no chão do meu quarto? Porque tudo era mais fácil pra elas e eu estava fadada a inundar minha casa? Por elas corriam felizes pelos campos floridos, enquanto meu coração se esfarelava a cada instante? Porque Merlim?

Não me julguem, vocês que nunca passaram por isso, que são garotas felizes com os respectivos namorados, todas as outras que já tiveram a infelicidade de ver o cara que elas gostam com umazinha qualquer sabem que é esse sentimento que toma conta do seu ser, com leves variações.

E pra piorar minha situação naquele momento, alguém veio me importunar, duas batidinhas na minha porta e antes que eu pudesse enxotar o infeliz escuto o "_clic_".

Percebi que a porta tinha sido fechada e que alguém tinha se ajoelhado ao meu lado, enfiei mais a cabeça no travesseiro tentando esconder meu rosto vermelho e meus olhos inchados. Senti uma mão acariciando meu cabelo, me confortando, e uma voz rouca entrou pelos meus ouvidos fazendo meu estomago dar voltas, a voz dele.

- Que é que você tem? – o tom era preocupado, eu bufei sem tirar o rosto do travesseiro: "_Como se ele se importasse!_".

Senti o calor do corpo dele quando ele me abraçou, encostando o queixo no meu ombro, respirando no meu pescoço.

- O que você quer Harry? – porque, por Merlim, _tudo_ conspirava contra mim? Porque, de todas as pessoas que moravam nessa casa, _ele_ tinha que vir saber de mim?

- Eu vim saber por que você subiu daquele jeito, ruiva.

- Não faz diferença, vai embora!

- Não até você me responder Gina. – falou serio – Olha pra mim!

- Me deixa em paz!

- Virginia, olha pra mim! – quando viu que ela não ia responder, ele puxou o travesseiro, e levantou o rosto dela delicadamente. – Sabe, a namoradade _Gui_ acha que você tem alguma coisa contra ela. – falou sorrindo.

- A namorada de... – ela o encarou assustada. – Mas, eu pensei que...

- Eu sei, agora lava esse rostinho e desce, antes que seus irmãos subam, certo? – deu um beijo na cabeça dela, antes de levantar. – Mais tarde a gente conversa. – murmurou antes de passar pela porta.

Eu fiquei um tempo encarando a parede, tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Estava me sentindo tão estúpida! Porque eu tenho mania de antecipar tudo? Se eu tivesse ficado mais uns instantes na sala saberia que era namorada de Gui, e não de Harry! Ahhh Harry, foi um ataque tão obvio que ele percebeu que era por causa dele. Como eu sou burra! Agora ele vai passar isso na minha cara toda vez que encontrar comigo. Mas conversar comigo mais tarde?

Bom, não ia voltar a antecipar as coisas. Tentei melhorar minha aparência na medida do possível, e fui conhecer a mulher, Christine. Tenho que admitir que não prestei atenção em uma frase inteira que foi dita naquela sala, exceto quando eram pronunciadas por Harry. Estava incerta demais, ansiosa demais, e atenta demais a todos os olhares que Harry me lançava. Na verdade eu não tirei os olhos dele a noite _toda_. Provavelmente mamãe ficara se perguntando onde eu enfiei minha educação, como se eu não estivesse ouvindo, por muitas horas. Mas eu não tinha culpa se estava sendo interrompida toda vez que se dirigiam a mim!

Bom, como eles só obtinham minha atenção quando Harry dizia: "_Gina, você não vai responder?"_, pareceram entender que eu não estava pra conversa e me deixaram pensar, ao menos durante o resto da visita, que não durou muito mais tempo. Eu, sem me conter, já fui me despedindo, percebendo a diversão no sorriso do quatro-olhos.

Não pude evitar a pitada de irritação que esse sorriso tinha o costume de me causar, junto com o aperto no meu estomago. Comecei a estalar meus dedos compulsivamente, à medida que nossa conversa se aproximava, mas Ronytinha que estragar tudo, _pra variar_, e chamar Harry pra uma partida de xadrez. E o q o _tonto_ fez? ACEITOU! Aquele miserável! O problema é que uma partida com o meu irmão pode durar _horas! _Tenho certeza que ele fez de propósito! E pra piorar minha situação, era tempo _suficiente_ pra mamãe começar a reclamar do meu comportamento, assim como eu havia previsto!

Quando Harry percebeu que eu estava começando a ficar irritada, começando? Não, me perdoem, eu já estava _muito_ irritada! Mas de qualquer jeito, quando ele se deu conta disso, resolveu que estava na hora da nossa conversinha. Eu sinceramente pensei em mandá-lo voltar amanha, mas minha curiosidade falou mais alto. Alem do mais, eu teria milhões de oportunidades de dar o troco, não me vingar, de jeito nenhum, eu não sou uma pessoa vingativa, apenas uma liçãozinha pra ele nunca mais me deixar ouvindo os sermões da mamãe por _duas_ horas.

_Flashback_

Gina fechou a porta do escritório do Sr. Weasley e encarou as costas de Harry, que parecia estar muito interessado na coleção de livros trouxas espalhados por várias prateleiras. Esperou uns minutos que ele se pronunciasse...

- Então, Harry... – incentivou.

Como se tivesse sido trazido de volta à realidade, ele a encarou e se encostou na mesa cheia de papeis.

- Porque você não diz? – perguntou serio.

"_Então Harry Potter queria jogar... hum!" _

- Você me chamou aqui, você começa! – retrucou decidida.

- Eu não chamei você aqui, eu disse que _mais tarde _nós conversaríamos. – sorriu divertido.

- É tudo a mesma coisa pra mim Harry, mas como não é pra _você_, Boa Noite. – murmurou virando-se para a porta.

- Gina, ninguém aqui é mais criança, então vamos terminar essa conversa, ok? – retrucou sério, fazendo-a virar e encará-lo.

"_Ótimo, agora se eu sair ele vai me chamar de criança pro resto da vida!"_

- Certo. – sussurrou.

- Porque você estava chorando? – sabia que ela não diria, mas não custava nada tentar.

- É pra isso que estamos aqui, Harry? Porque se for eu dou essa conversa por encerrada!

"_Defesa é o melhor ataque!" – _o moreno pensou antes de responder:

- Eu sei Gina, e você também.

- O que você acha que sabe Harry? – falou começando a se irritar.

- O que você sente... – sussurrou se levantando e dando um paço na direção dela, com as mãos no bolso.

- Ora Harry, você acha que sabe tudo não é!

- Gina, eu sei, todo mundo sabe, você conseguiu esconder por um tempo, mas não mais.

- E ai O QUÊ? Você resolve passar tudo na minha cara? – sussurrou o fim da frase com raiva.

- Não é essa minha intenção. – se defendeu dando mais dois passos. – Sabe, Gi, existe essa pequena diferença entre nós dois... Eu consigo esconder e você não! – terminou sorrindo.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Harry? – sussurrou depois de uns minutos em silencio, o coração acelerado parecia que ia saltar fora do seu peito.

Harry deu mais uns passos decididos em direção a ela, parando com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela. Levou as mãos carinhosamente a cada lado do rosto alvo.

- Que eu também me sinto assim, ruivinha temperamental! – respondeu antes de juntar colar os lábios aos dela.

_Fim do Flashback_

Sinceramente, eu achei que ia ter uma parada cardíaca de tanto que meu coração batia naquela hora, e o beijo, delicado e necessitado, tinha tanto amor nele que meu corpo todo arrepiou, eu não queria soltá-lo nunca mais. Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, não conseguia parar de sorrir. Devia estar parecendo uma lesa naquela hora, mas eu me sentia no céu, tudo parecia tão perfeito. Não me irritei nem quando ele deu _aquele _sorriso dele, naquela hora eu só pensei que o sorriso era meu, que ele era meu. Mesmo que fosse apenas naquele momento, ele era meu e eu era dele.

**N/B:**Eles estão juntos! Mal posso crer! Merlin ouviu minhas preces! Mas sinceramente? Isso me preocupa... falemos sério, a Gina é um desastre, imagina só o que ela não vai aprontar, tendo o Harry nas mãos agora? Nem quero imaginar... ah, eu quero sim! Me divirto horrores com as suas maluquices, minha cunhada linda!

Enfim, reviews, reviews para a Kellxinha, que derrete a todo mundo com esse Harry de sorrisinhos perfeitos! Aaaaaaai!

Beijoos! Ly.

**N/A: **OIZINHOOOOOOO PEXXXOAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ahhhhh... eu ri demais com os comentários dá Ly agora... pra variar neh cunhada ;P

Bom gente... bateu o Santo essa semana e eu tive que escrever! Não vou renegar meu santinho neh gente! Vai que ele fica com raiva de mim? LASCA TUDO! ;P

Bom... acho que a fic vai ter mais uns 2 caps, mas n garanto nada, se bater a doida em mim e eu tiver uma idéia que gere váriooosssss caps n posso fazer nada XDD

Particurlarmente, ameiiiiiiiiii o cap! To super satisfeita com ele! Quero um Harry desse pra mim e até descoti com uma amiga minha e fui chamada de egoísta (olha que absurdo!) pq disse que não dividia com ela! E é verdade... e vcs tb... entrem na fila! ;P  
Espero q vcs tb fiquem tão felizes quanto eu e me encham de reviews!

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

BEIJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ENORMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_


End file.
